narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Water Release
Toad oil Where did the idea come from that toad oil is a Water Release? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Probably because against the three-tails toad oil was fired using a water style jutsu instead of water and someone decided to be stupid and deduce that toad oil was water. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 22, 2009 @ 16:28 (UTC) ::I hate fillers............ They only cause trouble... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) picture can U change the picture please it's awful...replace it with the Water Dragon Bullet Technique or Great Waterfall Technique(when kakashi performed it) -- (talk) 12:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :All things considered, that image is perfect. It shows a massive amount of water produced in a jutsu. It works.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) well the Water Dragon Bullet Technique or Great Waterfall Technique(when kakashi performed it)shows a massive amount of water too also the water effects are better and normal but it's just a suggestion do what U think is better to do. thanks for listening anyway. -- (talk) 13:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Chakra changes Was it ever explained in any databook how chakra is changed to manipulate water? Same with Earth Release. Fire, Wind, and Lightning had good explanations. It also seems that water being used in Water Release ninjutsu feels more "heavy" than normal water, as Kakashi noted in his first battle with Zabuza before he was trapped in the Water Prison, possibly due to Zabuza's chakra infused with the water. This may also explain how other liquids, such as syrup, are created. --GoDai (talk) 00:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Explain this I know a lot came out on the Second Hokage talk page, but does anyone have a better idea of how this works? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Same way Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, works created by the user. - SimAnt 05:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Look again, the water came from around him, and in much greater quantity than Water Release: Water Encampment Wall provided.Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you talking about the water dragon?--Deva 27 (talk) 05:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Made solid by chakra here it looks like the water was more solid (i.e. it did not just flow over Guy), do agree that this is what happened, and that it was probably chakra? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Bubbles Should we add that bubbles are also a part of the water release (atleast the ones in the manga)? Joshbl56 05:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) its already there.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 13:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Reason for weakness To think that we have managed to find the reason for Lightning being strong against Earth, but not for Water to be weak against Earth... I mean, can't we find anything? To me, it looks pretty obvious--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 15:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Can you please rephrase that ? Fire (火, Hi) natured chakra allows for Fire Release (火遁, Katon), which is strong against Wind but weak against Water. Wind (風, Kaze) natured chakra allows for Wind Release (風遁, Fūton), which is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. Lightning (雷, Kaminari) natured chakra allows for Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton), which is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. Earth (土, Tsuchi) natured chakra allows for Earth Release (土遁, Doton), which is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. Water (水, Mizu) natured chakra allows for Water Release (水遁, Suiton), which is strong against Fire but weak against Earth In other words, each one is strong against the next but weak against the previous one. Like clockwise patter. You can also see it in Nature Transformation article better. But if your question is why Water is weak against Earth, then ask Kishimoto. --Elveonora (talk) 16:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I'd assume it's simply because earth can provide a barricade against water attacks rendering them ineffective or something like that :S --Cerez365™ 16:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I guess so but... I mean, every element has a reason in the page that explains why they are strong or weak against other element, but water with earth. It looks weird.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 16:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I think what Cerez said, blocking it and also earth easily absorbs water. --Elveonora (talk) 16:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) It's because it's not entirely "scientific" since water can change it's form and such. But I think most water release techniques make use of the great force of water instead of using it in a "pressurised" manner like the Water Gun Technique or the water dragon bullet (at least the way it looked when Tobirama used it) so earth release technique are able to dissipate the pressure/force of the water rendering it less effective. And absorb it as well... possibly.--Cerez365™ 16:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The most illogical thing is how some elemental natures have "second weaknesses." For example Water Release users are also suseptible to lightning release techs (Evident by how Suigetsu couldn't take on Darui's lighting release jutsu or how Suigetsu got fried by Killer Bee's lighting hooks). --Elven Windsword (talk) 18:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Number of Kekkei Genkai Did you guys notice something? Out of the five basic elements which are combined for advanced nature transformations, Water Release is the chakra nature which is used the most in these techniques and can combinw with all the other four basic elements to form an advanced nature transformation.Undominanthybrid (talk) 20:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) all the nature transformations can combine in pairs of two and because of Kekkei Tōta three as well. the story is just unfolding, just because we haven't seen what elements combine to form which kekkei genkai doesn't mean that water is the only one that mixes with all. there's Magnet Release, Scorch Release, Explosion Release, Blaze release, Crystal Release (anime only), Dark release (movie only), Swift Release (movie only), Steel Release (movie only), and Boil Release (which is most likley Water+Fire, but not yet confirmed), take your pick. (talk) 21:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I never said water is the only one which can combine with all. I said currently nits the only known one.Undominanthybrid (talk) 21:06, May 2, 2012 (UTC) thats junk trivia though, it's not even worth mentioning. give it a few more chapters and mabye wind will too. It's the same as saying that theyre are only three memebers of akatsuki left (the ones reincarnated by kabuto don't count, and theyre likely sealed away anayway), theyre's kabuto, tobi, and zetsu (possibly dead). (talk) 21:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You seem to be hugging onto the junk trivia topic. And about the Akatsuki thinning out, its therein the article.Undominanthybrid (talk) 21:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Things that can constantly change like that is considered junk trivia. The revelation of what some other kekkei genkai are composed of could easily overthrow water release as the most frequently used nature and then it'll happen again and again every time a kekkei genkai is born. That's why it's unnecessary to mention. Also, if your posts of talk pages aren't about making changes to the article, then stop adding it. This isn't a forum.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) can't follow links Hey there, so from this page there is a link "List of Water Release techniques " i have been trying to get to that page from this link for the last couple days on and off with no success, at first i thought my laptop was the problem but I also can not access it from a very good desktop. I have the same problem with "List of lightning Release techniques" and some other things I can't remember, I'm trying to find another way round but typeing its page into google or the search bar hasn't worked for me, it's just brings up all the different element relaes pages. Keep up the good work guys this wiki is amazing. (talk) 06:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :As we explain on the main page: "Due to the MediaWiki upgrade many parts of the site will appear broken such as filterable lists and infoboxes. We do ask that you bear with us as the issues are addressed." Jacce | Talk | 07:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) No sweat Jacce and thank you for getting back to me on this, it is much appreciated (talk) 03:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Tobirama Tobirama wasn't the only one who could use water jutsu without a water source, right? Mei was able to create her own water and Kakashi was able to use water jutsu without a near by source....--Deathmailrock (talk) 08:47, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's in trivia because he is able to literally create water out of nowhere instead of spitting water out of his mouth like most water release users. Reference for Mei and Kakashi? Joshbl56 09:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. they either use real water manipulated with chakra or turn their chakra into water and spit it out. Tobirama can create water outside of his body somehow--Elveonora (talk) 12:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Can water release chakra be used with any other liquids? Basically what it says above, could water release chakra be used to manipulate other types of liquids to perform special techniques? I seem to remember two techniques used by Izumo Kamizuki Volume #36, Chapter #326 of the manga and Naruto Shippūden Episodes #79 and #428 that use a certain type of liquid or a special type of water. So would it be possible for a water release user to use something other than water to perform water release techniques? MathiasDante02 (talk) 13:13, September 5, 2015 (UTC)MathiasDante02